


Familiar

by PegasusWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What if Remus had recognised Wormtail on the train at the beginning of third year?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

He was so used to pockets that it took him a moment to register that he was in the wrong one. He started to squirm, but it was too late. The owner of the pocket took him out of it, and put him into something bright, and cold. A cage. Peter detested cages.

‘Now, there’s a face I never expected to see again,’ said a familiar voice. ‘You have a lot of explaining to do.’

Peter couldn’t speak. All he could do was shiver, as his old friend stepped off the train and carried him towards the castle, in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
